


сезоны

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	сезоны

1.  
Зимой она ждала весну, летом – осень, когда шел дождь, сетовала на невидимое солнце, когда пели птицы, мечтала о тишине. Я долго думал, что она просто не может увидеть красоту мгновения, и показывал, бесконечно показывал, как прекрасен мир, пока однажды в залитом солнцем парке она не сказала, утомленно прикрыв глаза:  
\- Я не люблю прогулки, скамейки, запах деревьев и крики детей. И мне надоело тепло. Проводи меня домой.  
Я едва не спросил, что же она любит, но вовремя опомнился. Однажды я задал этот вопрос, ожидая, что она ответит:   
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Но услышал:  
\- Я ничего не люблю.   
В тот день я привел ее домой и сразу ушел. Так у меня был шанс стать предметом ее раздумий хоть на некоторое время. Я не льстил себе, старался не льстить, я понимал, что она не вспомнит обо мне, если я перестану звонить и приходить к ней. Но я не переставал.  
2.  
Мое чувство к ней не было благородным восхищением, пусть со стороны это так и выглядело. В ту пору я много читал, прелестные рассказы и повести о любви тревожили мои чувства, мне хотелось влюбиться, однако с поиском возлюбленной не ладилось. Девушки не соответствовали мечте, которую я бережно лелеял и вскармливал классиками: самые особенные из них оказывались недостаточно особенными для меня.  
Я почти отчаялся и почти осознал, что вечные поиски – так же хороши, как и влюбленность, когда встретил ее.  
Она не выглядела особенной. Даже наоборот, она выглядела совершенно нормальной. Моя приятельница представила нас, я протянул ей, чье имя даже не потрудился запомнить, бокал вина и спросил из вежливости:  
\- Чем вы занимаетесь?  
Она посмотрела на меня, как на докучливую муху, и я пропал, едва она ответила:  
\- Ничем.  
3.  
Два месяца я не мог от нее оторваться. Я бесконечно говорил, рядом с ней я не мог молчать. Два месяца она позволяла мне рассказывать свои самые сокровенные, стыдные, печальные истории. Два месяца она брала трубку, когда я звонил, открывала дверь, когда я приходил, терпела мои поцелуи, ела то, что я готовил, и молчала. Пока однажды на мой взволнованный рассказ о политическом перевороте в африканской стране она не сказала:  
\- Послушайте, почему бы вам не рассказывать все это кому-нибудь другому?  
Не знаю, как я не умер от ужаса в то мгновение, мое сердце рухнуло вниз, как в любом рассказе. Я сказал ей:  
\- Потому что я хочу рассказывать все тебе.  
Она подняла взгляд от книги, которую держала в руках. Она никогда не читала, это я уже знал, она пролистывала книги, изредка выхватывала предложения с середины листа, но чаще просто рассматривала страницу.   
Тогда она ответила:  
\- Хорошо.  
Осмелев, я продолжил:  
\- И я хочу, чтобы ты мне отвечала.   
Она совсем спрятала лицо за книгой и сказала так тихо, что я даже не был уверен, что расслышал верно:  
\- Я же сказала, хорошо.  
Она не любила повторять, поэтому я замолчал и вскоре ушел. Я возвращался домой глубокой ночью, на пустых улицах таилась опасность, но я был счастлив.   
4.  
Я приезжал к ней после работы и проводил у не дома большую часть выходных. Ее небольшая квартира была похожа и музей, и свалку: полки, подоконники, большая часть пола были заставлены сувенирами, рамками, неисправными часами, украшенными подарками, которые она не удосужилась открыть. Окна почти всегда закрывали тяжелые шторы, холодильник пустовал до моего визита или до визита женщины, убиравшей пыль.  
Я прозвал ее гувернанткой за бесконечное обожание, восторг и заботу, которыми она щедро одаривала мою скучающую и молчаливую любовь. Несколько раз я пробовал выяснить у гувернантки подробности жизни моей возлюбленной, она оставляла мои вопросы без ответа, однако послушно передавала их хозяйке. И однажды, перебив мой рассказ о Рембо, она отложила книгу и сообщила, что я ничего не смыслю в поэзии, и попросила больше не докучать работнице глупыми расспросами.  
Не могу сказать, что мне действительно не хватало информации: богатая фантазия и молчание объекта любви позволяли выдумывать биографии одна сложнее и драматичнее другой, вот только порой мне хотелось узнать ее по-настоящему. Это, признаться, меня пугало. Мне нравилось играть в любовь, влюбляться же на самом деле, тем более в столь странную особу, мне совершенно не хотелось.   
5.  
Когда началась весна, я стал брать ее на прогулки. Еженедельный ритуал уговоров, поисков платья, туфель, очков в сваленных на полу кучах, внезапных капризов и раздраженных просьб уйти и оставить ее в покое сначала захлестывал меня волной нежности, потом умилял, позже – оставлял совершенно спокойным.  
В самом конце лета это приводило в ярость. Я злился и уходил, от души хлопнув дверью на прощание, но, отойдя от дома на несколько шагов, – с каждым разом расстояние становилось все больше – я возвращался. Упрашивал впустить меня и находил ее там же, где оставил, посреди разбросанных вещей, с книгой в руках и пустотой во взгляде. Я извинялся, находил нужное платье, помогал надеть его, вел ее в парк, где мы то чинно прогуливались по дорожкам, то сидели на скамейке. Мне наскучила собственная болтовня, меня тяготило ее молчание, с каждым днем я чувствовал себя все хуже, будто она затягивает меня в мучительный круг страданий и горя.   
6.  
Книги учили меня, что такая любовь не кончается хорошо, поэтому в последний день сентября, когда солнечные лучи особенно весело играли со стеклянными безделушками на полу и делали ее лицо ослепительно прекрасным, я ушел навсегда.  
7\.   
Я провел с ней несколько месяцев, а оплакивал почти год. Я ждал, что она придет, ждал, что она позвонит, что она справится обо мне у друзей, я ждал каждую секунду, наяву и во сне. Но я держался и не шел к ней сам, понимая, что это кончится бедой. Я был бы счастлив прийти и увидеть, как она горюет по мне, но прийти и выяснить, что она даже не заметила моего отсутствия, - этого мои бедные нервы не выдержали бы. Порой я представлял, как прихожу к ней через несколько лет, она бросается мне на шею и шепчет, как невыносимо ей было без меня, а вокруг нас суетится счастливая гувернантка.   
Я так страдал, что написал ей письмо. Я написал, что она, пусть и сама того не зная, заняла важное место в моей жизни, но я не эгоист, и если я для нее не важен, я не смею ее беспокоить. Я использовал все самые красивые романтичные фразы из книг, и письмо получилось настолько прекрасным, что я готов был разрыдаться. Я положил в конверт еще и записку со своим телефоном и адресом, на случай если она потеряла их. Ночью я бросил письмо в почтовый ящик и в ту же секунду пожалел, что сделал это. Письмо! Какая глупость! Я попытался сломать замок на ящике, но сильно шуметь побоялся – не хватало еще объясняться с соседями или полицией. Ничего нельзя было исправить, поэтому я пошел домой. С пылающими щеками, умирая от стыда и ужаса снова и снова.   
Прогулка немного взбодрила меня, я почти поверил в то, что она прочтет письмо и примчится ко мне. К утру, после бутылки вина, я был в этом совершенно уверен.  
Но она не пришла и не позвонила. Я продолжил страдать, корить себя, писать письма, которые больше ей не доставались, и наслаждаться своей чувствительностью.  
8.  
Я увидел ее на вечеринке, в том же доме, где мы встретились впервые. Она стояла у шкафа с книгами, покачивала бокалом и рассеянно смотрела на юношу, рассказывающего о каких-то книгах. Я усмехнулся, меня это больше не могла взволновать.  
Я поймал ее взгляд, улыбнулся и отсалютовал ей бокалом. Я больше не был влюблен, но сердце все же пропустило пару ударов. Она нахмурилась, присмотрелась ко мне внимательнее.  
И не узнала.  



End file.
